1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to cap packages and more particularly, to a cap package for micro electro-mechanical system (hereinafter referred to as “MEMS”).
2. Description of the Related Art
In the manufacturing process of a cap package for MEMS, a conducting glue will be used. The conducting glue for this purpose is conventionally prepared by filling a metal conducting material, such as gold powder, platinum powder, silver powder, nickel powder, copper powder, aluminum powder, or silver-coated grains, in a resin material to provide the characteristic of conductivity.
In the packaging process of the cap package, the prepared conducting glue is applied on the surface of the substrate for mounting a cap on the substrate. The conductivity of the conducting glue fits a predetermined circuit line to provide, subject to the user's requirements, a specific effect, for example, forming decoupling capacitor for isolating alternating current (AC) noise or radio frequency noises, and/or forming a grounded connection between the cap and substrate for minimizing the electro-magnetic interference (hereinafter referred to as “EMI”). However, because conventional conducting glues commonly use precious metals, such as gold powder, platinum powder, silver powder, etc., the cost is high. Therefore, conventional cap packages have the common drawback of high manufacturing cost.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a cap package that can eliminate the aforesaid drawbacks.